FIREWHISKY O Sabor da Vingança
by Kalyl Clive
Summary: O que adviria se Harry deixasse seu lado sonserino o guiar em uma vingança a Malfoy bêbado e indefeso? E se eles estiverem a sós na sala precisa? Quem fica pior? O feitiço da vingança volta ao feiticeiro? Ou acordará anseios inesperados? YAOI – DMHP
1. Apresentação e Avisos

**FIREWHISKY**

_**O Sabor da Vingança**_

**_- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -_**

Fanfic de Harry Potter, Sem fins lucrativos – Todos os Direitos dos Personagens, nomes de personagens, de animais, locais e tudo mais são de J. K. Rowling, mas a fanfic é minha não faça nada de forma pública sem me pedir antes, não copie, não publique, não distorça, não refaça, nem corrija, sem minha permissão. Agora se pedir minha permissão e eu concordar, tá liberado! Tá liberado também, para opinar a vontade, sugerir, corrigir por meio daquele lindo botão "GO" ao lado da caixinha escrito "Submit Review", aí você pode falar e fazer o que quiser... Desde que me respeite e respeite aos demais que irão ler...

**_- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -_**

**Título: **FIREWHISKY – O Sabor da Vingança.

**Autor:** Kalyl Clyve (mais detalhes, me incentivem a editar meu profile)

**Shipper:** Harry/Draco (O lado sonserino de Harry Potter)

**Classificação:** Nc-17

**Beta:** Rafael9692 (conhecido como Rafa e um monte de informação)

**Gênero:** Romance/Yaoi  
**Parte:** 01 de 05.

**_- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -_**

**AVISO: **Esta fic contém **YAOI/LEMON**, e é **IMPRÓPRIA** para menores de **18 ANOS**. Você ainda é um melequento pirralho mimado, que não gosta de dois homens se agarrando? Então clique em "VOLTAR", sabe aquele botãozinho na sua barra de navegação, pois bem, ele mesmo, em alguns mouses como o meu tem um botão exatamente no lugar onde fica seu dedão, volte e procure algo que lhe agrade. Se continuar é por sua conta e risco, eu não tenho obrigação de aceitar suas reclamações.

**NOTAS REPETITIVAS DO AUTOR: (MAS, LEIAM POR FAVOR!) **Quem já leu qualquer cena das outras histórias minhas que deletei, _coisa que eu duvido_, deve saber: **NORMALMENTE EU "PEGO PESADO" NAS CENAS NC-17**. _Momento propaganda on_ Leiam Amor Fati by CALÍOPE AMPHORA. Se você nunca leu GREEN EYES (será que existe alguém?), leia o melhor Universo Alternativo que já vi. Fic apaixonante. Amo-te AMY LUPIN! _Mais uma coisa: LEIAM – _**BLUE EYES**_ de Rafael9692. Ele é meu beta. Momento propaganda off_ E se gostarem, por favor, deixe **REVIEWS**, pois a falta delas me deixa sem um pingo de vontade de escrever, me desculpem, mas sou assim, preciso de críticas e elogios. Bom! Muitos beijos e calorosos abraços e **BOA LEITURA! ASSIM EU ESPERO...**

**AVISOS SOBRE A HISTÓRIA:** Na medida do possível pretendo responder suas perguntas na própria fic... Então para ficar divertido... Façam perguntas... Deixem reviews... Não desisti de O ANIMAGO... Minha mente bloqueou totalmente... Terei que ler o sexto livro novamente... Enquanto isso... Deixo essa fic para vocês se divertirem e não cansarem de mim... Sei que ela é comum, mas a intenção é esta mesmo... Divirtam-se.

**_- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -_**

**RESUMO:**_ O que aconteceria se Harry Potter deixasse seu lado sonserino o guiar em uma vingança a um Draco Malfoy totalmente bêbado e indefeso? E se os dois estiverem sozinhos na sala precisa? Terminada essa situação quem fica pior? Será que o feitiço da vingança virou contra o feiticeiro? Ou despertará sentimentos que o outro não espera? YAOI – Draco/Harry – Não gosta? Não leia, ora bolas..._

— **FIREWHISKY** **_O Sabor da Vingança_  
Por Kalyl Clyve**

**_- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -_**


	2. Confessando a Culpa

**Aviso:**_ Essa fic é YAOI, relacionamento homossexual, então se num gosta... Não Leia!_

_Os direitos dos personagens são de J. K. Rowling... Não estou violando-os só peguei emprestado para escrever esta fic e não ganho nenhum galeão furado por isso. E não esqueça de deixar reviews. Eu NECESSITO delas! E leiam também _**O ANIMAGO**

**_- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -_**

**_FIREWHISKY o Sabor da Vingança_**

Capítulo I – Confessando a Culpa

Por Kalyl Clyve

**_- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -_**

**Título: **FIREWHISKY _o Sabor da Vingança._

**Autor:** Kalyl Clyve (mais detalhes, me incentivem a editar meu profile)

**Shipper:** Harry/Draco (O lado sonserino de Harry Potter)

**Classificação:** Nc-17

**Beta:** Rafael9692 (conhecido como Rafa e um monte de números ;D)

**Gênero:** Romance/Yaoi  
**Parte:** 01 de 05.

**_- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -_**

Querido diário! Acho ridículo e perca de tempo utilizá-lo. Mas esta noite aconteceu um fato que não posso contar para mais ninguém. Nem mesmo para o Ron e para a Mione. Esta noite eu estava mais uma vez passeando pelos frios e escuros corredores do castelo. Hogwarts tão tarde na noite pode ser atemorizante **_(1)_** a qualquer aluno do primeiro ano.

Mas já conheço muito bem cada caminho, cada passagem secreta, cada andar deste lugar. Há muito tempo não me intimido pela expectativa de ser descoberto. E se for... Cumprir detenções não seria mais nenhum problema para mim, enfim nada mais me trás medo. Não há mais sofrimentos que possam me afligir. Acho que já derramei todas as lágrimas que tinha e já senti toda dor possível.

Além do mais, andar sozinho na companhia de minha capa, meu mapa e minha varinha, ajuda-me muito a pensar sobre minha vida e meus problemas. Bem! Cruzando uma das esquinas do sétimo andar deparo-me com um loiro platinado cambaleante segurando uma garrafa de firewhisky. Ponderei algum tempo se deveria ou não ajudá-lo.

Decidi por observar. Draco tentava firmar seu corpo em pé. E que corpo ele tem! Sei que isso parece ser uma coisa muito gay para se disser. Talvez eu seja mesmo, visto o que vem acontecendo ultimamente. Já me acostumei a observá-lo e a desejá-lo. Mas guardo meus devaneios para mim. Se ele não fosse tão irritante, tão arrogante, tão cruel... Sem falar que o pai não perde uma oportunidade para atentar contra minha vida.

"_Mas ele não é o pai!_" pensei naquele momento. Também me lembrei que ele adora atormentar a minha vida. Vi em minha frente uma forma de atormentá-lo. Deixá-lo confuso e preocupado para o resto de sua vida. Confesso. Fui pior que um sonserino. Só pensei em vingança. Aliás, só agora eu me pergunto o que o Malfoy fazia sozinho, bêbado no sétimo andar, tão longe das masmorras e de seus amigos. Ele se desequilibrou. Caminhei até ficar ao lado de seu corpo caído ao chão e me livrei de minha capa.

– _Ora, Ora, Santo-Potter fora da cama há essa hora... _– confesso que me surpreendi pelo fato de que até mesmo naquele estado ele ainda conseguisse espargir **_(2)_** veneno. E nossa! Eu odeio como ele cospe meu sobrenome. Detesto não odiá-lo da mesma forma que ele me odeia. E depois de hoje tenho certeza que ele irá me odiar ainda mais. Graças a Griffyndor que já estamos no sexto ano.

– _Ora, Ora, Príncipe-Malfoy nunca pensei te ver em um estado tão deplorável..._ – respondi no mesmo tom, ele torceu o nariz e resmungou alguma coisa sobre não precisar da minha pena e muito menos de meu instinto Grifinório. Levantei-me e dei o melhor sorrisinho sarcástico que pude. Andei de um lado ao outro algumas vezes com uma idéia fixa em minha mente, até que vi uma porta aparecer.

Malfoy deixou escapar uma expressão de surpresa e logo após sentou-se me fitando com muita raiva em seus olhos. – _O que pretende Potter?_ – ele disse. Nada falei. Abri a porta e olhei. Era um amplo quarto. Uma cama de casal ao centro com um belo dossel e muito luxuosa. Aquela cama provavelmente acomodaria dois ou três casais em uma noite romântica e muito quente sem problemas e o melhor, sem se trombarem e sem se incomodarem.

O chão era todo coberto por um tapete que parecia ser feito da pele de algum animal de pêlo muito macio e muito alvo. As paredes eram muito claras. Pelo chão sobre o tapete de pele havia muitas almofadas verdes e brancas. O dossel e as roupas de cama também eram brancos com detalhes verdes e prateados. Confesso. Fiz o máximo possível para agradá-lo. Aquele lugar parecia um canto do céu em temática sonserina. Se é que um lugar assim existe no céu. Se existir, Duvido que haja alguém digno de possuí-lo.

Bem! Ao ficar frente a frente com o loiro vi que ele segurava a sua varinha tentando ficar de pé. Se não fosse a bebida provavelmente eu já estaria há muito tempo estuporado. Depois de muito esforço ele levantou-se e apontou a varinha em minha direção. Nenhum sinal de medo passou por minha mente. Muito menos quando ele caiu aos meus braços após dar dois passos. Arrastei-o para dentro jogando-o em um amontoado de almofadas e tranquei a porta.

Pensei ter visto medo em seus olhos. Não dei muita importância. Prossegui no meu intuito de provar o sabor da vingança. Sentei sobre suas pernas e segurei dolorosamente o seu queixo forçando-o a olhar para mim. Dei-lhe um selinho nos lábios e sussurrei em seu ouvido o quanto o achava lindo. Recuei meu rosto e forcei novamente seu olhar ao meu. Sua expressão era de terror. Um sorriso me escapou dos lábios ao ver Draco Malfoy sem reação.

Aproximei mais os nossos corpos e sentei-me sobre sua virilha. Seu rosto contorceu-se ainda mais em descrença e horror. Logo após ele deu-me um empurrão e eu caí de costas. Ele curvou-se tentando apoiar-se nos joelhos para levantar-se. Esperei que recuperasse a compostura. Mais uma vez ele apontou sua varinha para mim. Fiz o mesmo e executei um experlliarmus. Devido ao atual estado que estava me arrependi ao vê-lo voar.

Mas esse sentimento logo passou quando ele caiu na cama. Constatei, ou melhor, Draco constatou, que ela é muito macia, pois absorveu todo o impacto da queda. Mais uma vez pude sorrir. Tudo estava saindo como eu rapidamente planejara. Teria a melhor vingança. Certamente daquela noite em diante Malfoy pensaria duas vezes antes de tentar me atormentar novamente. Foi o que pensei naquele momento. Porém não imaginava que neste precisaria recorrer a um diário para desabafar. O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro...

Quando Draco caiu naquela cama. Levantei de onde estava caído e parei ao lado de seu corpo estirado na cama. Suas íris prateadas brilhavam de tanto ódio. Com meu melhor sorriso comecei a tirar minha camisa. Ele se surpreendeu mais uma vez para logo depois virar seu rosto tentando não me ver. Continuei a tirar minha camisa da forma mais lenta e sensual que pude. Fechei meus olhos. Ao abri-los vi que ele me olhava. Seu olhar não demonstrava mais ódio e sim fascínio ao fitar meu peito nu.

Mas uma vez meu rosto se contraiu em riso. Aquele príncipe insuportável nunca me vez sorrir tanto quanto esta noite. Causou-me muito deleite todas as novas expressões que vi na face de Malfoy. Quando abri o botão e o zíper de minha calça então. Aquele olhar! Nunca o esquecerei. Não deixei minhas calças caírem... Apenas mostrei o volume da minha cueca e a puxei novamente. Ele torceu o nariz de forma engraçada. Com o sorriso mais safado que consegui fazer inclinei-me sobre ele e engatinhei até ficarmos cara a cara.

Não consegui decifrar o que seu rosto dizia. Forcei um beijo. Ele resistiu. Mordi sua boca com força e tirei sangue de seus lábios. Ele gemeu muito alto de dor. Tentou colocar suas mãos na boca, mas a prendi com minhas pernas. Ele me xingou de tantos nomes que fiquei tonto. Sentei novamente em seu membro e fiz pressão. Imediatamente ele emudeceu. Usei minhas mãos para abrir os botões de sua camisa enquanto ele se debatia e tornava a dar adjetivos a minha família e a meus amigos.

O calei novamente quando lambi um de seus mamilos. Mordi. Mais uma vez ele gemeu. Desta vez eu sei que foi de prazer, pois pude sentir a reação de seu baixo ventre. Mordi a ponta de sua orelha e perguntei se ele tinha gostado disso. Ele tentou negar com a cabeça, mas logo desistiu e voltou a gemer quando repeti a lambida e mordida em seu outro mamilo.

Tracei um caminho com minha língua em seu peito. E ao ouvir seus gemidos corri minha mão até sua calça. Abri o botão. Ele ameaçou tentar resistir novamente. Corri minha língua no seu peito até seu pescoço e mordi. Seu gemido desta vez veio com muito mais intensidade. Gravei uma nota em minha memória sobre aquele ponto. Retornaria ali caso tivesse que desviar seus pensamentos novamente.

Minha língua e mordidas em seu pescoço o distraíram. Retornei ao seu peito e consegui abrir sua calça sem muitos problemas. Fui escorregando minha língua enquanto engatinhava e alcancei seu abdômen. Muito bem dividido assim como seu peitoral. Nunca imaginei que Draco Mimado Malfoy tivesse um corpo tão perfeito, mas isso não vem ao caso. Creio que as sensações não lhe permitiram perceber que suas mãos estavam livres, pois ele nada fez quando eu desci da cama e arranquei-lhe a calça com um só puxão.

Ele usava uma boxer verde. Seu membro estava fazendo um imenso volume em sua cueca. Ele apertou seu membro e disse: – _É isso que você quer? Potter?_ – mais uma vez não pude deixar de rir. Joguei suas calças de lado e me livrei das minhas próprias que já estavam em meus tornozelos. Deitei entre suas pernas. Ele agora não oferecia mais nenhuma resistência. Iniciamos um beijo ardente. Draco lutava pelo controle da situação, mas não conseguia.

Pressionei meu corpo sobre o dele. Arrancando mais um gemido. Nossa! Como ele geme gostoso. Beijamos-nos loucamente. Mais uma vez eu o surpreendi retirando-lhe sua cueca e logo após a minha própria. Confesso que estremeci quando meu corpo entrou em contato com o dele. Ele gemia muito. Draco me surpreendeu rolando pela cama e ficando por cima. Não permiti aproveitando de sua fraqueza causada pela bebida e tomei mais uma vez o controle.

Foi uma noite muito boa... Nem o Simas é tão bom quanto Draco. E olha que ele tem um fogo! Bem, mas agora não consigo me olhar no espelho. Por que eu fiz aquilo? Deixei a animosidade **_(3)_** me cegar. Aquele não era eu. Era apenas um sentimento sonserino de vingança. Adicionado a muita luxúria e um loiro muito sedutor regado a firewhisky. A melhor noite da minha vida é uma mentira. Um erro meu e uma fraqueza de Malfoy.

Ele me odeia e amanhã certamente me odiará ainda mais. Quando acordar e encontrar aquele bilhete que deixei. Como me odeio neste momento! Eu não sou nada. Sou um verme sujo e aproveitador. Deixei Draco naquela sala em uma situação muito comprometedora com um bilhete ao seu lado e uma pergunta:

Foi bom para Você?

**_- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -_**

_**CONTINUA...**_

**_- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -_**

**1- Atemorizante: **o mesmo que aterrorizante.

**2- Espargir: **leia espalhar, distribuir.

**3- Animosidade:** antipatia, inimizade, rancor.

_Amo palavras pouco usadas... Alguém, além de mim, lê o dicionário?_

**_- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -_**

_Ainda não acredito que escrevi isso..._

**Nota do Autor:** Boa gente! Esta loucura toda saiu de minha mente de uma vez só e fui escrevendo. A idéia inicial era capítulo único. Mas como sempre a história foi ganhando vida própria e agora tenho cinco capítulos dando milhares de voltas na minha mente... Isso somado ao fato que eu estou muito feliz, pois estou namorando... O ruim é que ela é muito cobiçada e eu sou ciumento... Mas deixa confio nela... Bem! Bem! O que vocês acharam da história? O próximo capítulo é com o Draco... Até lá... Dia 10/02... Volto a escrever O ANIMAGO depois que eu reler o sexto livro... Encontrei uma grande necessidade de ler aquilo. Beijos e espero minhas reviews.

**Nota do Beta: **Eu de novo como beta . olhando pra N/A Alguém quer namorar comigo? .

Ele só fez a fic quando começou a namorar . Eu só espero que ele num demore pra atualizar esta fic também ¬¬ eu quase nunca beto. Ele sempre tem idéias fenomenais, mas depois a empolgação some. Mas não se preocupem. Eu puxo as orelhas dele. Mandem reviews então.

**Nota da Amy Enxerida:** Por que parou? Parou por quê? Hora que a coisa tava esquentando! se abana Wow... Gostei da travessura sonserina do Harry! E achei que caiu muito bem esse arrependimento... é, acho que vai dar um trabalhinho pra ele se redimir, humm? Adorei a expressão de terror do loiro! Foi bom pra você, Draco? Heim? Uhuahuahua momento Amy Slytherin Gostei desse novo estilo de narração que você adotou aqui: com bem poucos diálogos e estes bem mesclados com mais narração. Ficou bem o estilo de um diário mesmo! Parabéns! E Continue! Faça maior da próxima vez ;P

_Amy meu amor. Acredite! Fui OBRIGADO a parar por aí... Se não seria MUITO pior._

_Se é que você me entende..._

**_- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -_**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**jeniffer malfoy:** Que bom que você gostou... Olha o capítulo aqui!

_**- o - o - o -**_

**Nii Souma:** Confesso estou apaixonado por essa história... Gente eu nunca gosto de nada que escrevo, vocês que me convencem dizendo que tá bom... Mas essa história eu estou achando muito boa... E vocês o que acham???

_**- o - o - o -**_

**LAK SKP:** Olá dona Nana!!! Que bom te ver... Estou com saudades... Eu estou entrando tarde da noite como sempre...

**_- o - o - o –_**


	3. Boa Notícia

**SENTIMENTOS**

_**Expansão de: FIREWHISKY – O Sabor da Vingança**_

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**_

Fanfic de Harry Potter, Sem fins lucrativos – Todos os Direitos dos Personagens, nomes de personagens, de animais, locais e tudo mais são de J. K. Rowling, mas a fanfic é minha não faça nada de forma pública sem me pedir antes, não copie, não publique, não distorça, não refaça, nem corrija, sem minha permissão. Agora se pedir minha permissão e eu concordar, tá liberado! Tá liberado também, para opinar a vontade, sugerir, corrigir por meio daquele lindo botão "GO" ao lado da caixinha escrito "Submit Review", aí você pode falar e fazer o que quiser... Desde que me respeite e respeite aos demais que irão ler...

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**_

**Título**Sentimentos.

**Autor** Kalyl Clyve (mais detalhes? Incentivem-me a editar o profile)

**Shipper** Harry/Draco

**Classificação** Nc-17

**Beta:** Espero que continue sendo o Rafael9692 (o conhecido Rafa e um monte de números)

**Gênero** Romance/Yaoi/Angst (se eu souber fazer isso)  
**Partes?** 25.

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**_

**AVISO1: **Caso você não tenha lido FIREWHISKY não se preocupe, pois a fic aparecerá aqui na integra... Capítulo 6 – Vingança... Espero que gostem... Perdoem-me por ter mudado de idéia em relação à outra fic, mas tenham em mente que eu posso mudar de idéia também em relação a esta... Guardo-me este direito, pois eu me divirto escrevendo as fics, não quero sentir-me obrigado a fazer... E espero que vocês se sintam a vontade para ler e opinar e divirtam-se tanto quanto eu... Mais um detalhe, faz tempo que não consigo falar com meu beta, se alguém tiver disponibilidade e interesse, mande-me um PM... Desde já sou Grato...

**AVISO2: **Esta fic contém **YAOI/LEMON**, e é **IMPRÓPRIA** para menores de **18 ANOS**. Você ainda é um melequento pirralho mimado, que não gosta de dois homens se agarrando? Então clique em "VOLTAR", sabe aquele botãozinho na sua barra de navegação, pois bem, ele mesmo, em alguns mouses como o meu tem um botão exatamente no lugar onde fica seu dedão, volte e procure algo que lhe agrade. Se continuar é por sua conta e risco, eu não tenho obrigação de aceitar suas reclamações.

**NOTAS REPETITIVAS DO AUTOR: (MAS, LEIAM POR FAVOR!) **Quem já leu qualquer cena das outras histórias minhas que deletei, _coisa que eu duvido_, deve saber: **NORMALMENTE EU "PEGO PESADO" NAS CENAS NC-17**. _Momento propaganda on_ Leiam Amor Fati by CALÍOPE AMPHORA. Se você nunca leu GREEN EYES (será que existe alguém?), leia o melhor Universo Alternativo que já vi. Fic apaixonante. Amo-te AMY LUPIN! _Mais uma coisa: LEIAM – _**BLUE EYES**_ de Rafael9692. Ele é meu beta. __Momento propaganda off_ E se gostarem, por favor, deixe **REVIEWS**, pois a falta delas me deixa sem um pingo de vontade de escrever, me desculpem, mas sou assim, preciso de críticas e elogios. Bom! Muitos beijos e calorosos abraços e **BOA LEITURA! ASSIM EU ESPERO...**

**AVISOS SOBRE A HISTÓRIA:** Na medida do possível pretendo responder suas perguntas na própria fic... Então para ficar divertido... Façam perguntas... Deixem reviews... Não desisti de O ANIMAGO... Minha mente bloqueou totalmente... Terei que ler o sexto livro novamente... Enquanto isso... Deixo essa fic para vocês se divertirem e não cansarem de mim... Sei que ela é comum, mas a intenção é esta mesmo... Divirtam-se.

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**_

**RESUMO:**_ Agora eu sei a razão da gente estar aqui... O que nos faz diferente dos anjos é o AMOR... A possibilidade de AMAR... Quero você... (Música do Oficina G3) YAOI – Draco/Harry – Não gosta? Não leia, ora bolas..._

— **SENTIMENTOS****  
****Por Kalyl Clyve**

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –**_


End file.
